The Great Valentines Screw-Up
by TheKKrew
Summary: What happens when Valentine's day goes wrong? SAO Universe, after Gun Gale Online. Created by Kat. Shinon Sinon. Pre-Alice.


Febuary: the month when the case of lovestruckness is always present. To some. their cases aren't as bad, but to these unlucky girls, their case is more severe than others. They were all in debt to their crushes. The worst part is that they all like the same guy.

On normal circumstances, the guy is the one who gives the girl, or their "valentine", a gift.

This is **NOT** a normal circumstance.

First off, they were in Japan, which meant that the **GIRL** has to give a valentine to the **BOY**.

Second, the gifts they had to make have to be special. They're all safe because of him. He saved all of their lives on several occacions.

Lastly, they were all in love with the same guy.

Asuna just woke up when she realized what date it was.

"Oh God, please help me," she said, "It's the day before valentine's day. What do I give Kirito?"

Personally, she believes that she's the closest to Kirito. She was his husband, after all, in the death trap called Sword Art Online, and aside from that, she was his partner. They never once seperated online and offline, with the exception, of course, being that when they had to go home. They were still minors, though, not being old enough to live together. She still, of course, never stopped thinking about the day when they could. All the things they could do…

She decided to bake him some cookies. Hopefully, she thought, this would bring Kirito back to the times when she would make food for him. She got up and headed to her giant kitchen to make the goods.

Meanwhile, Shinon was contemplating on what would be good to give Kirito, her crush.

_"Kirito… what to give for Kirito,"_ she thought in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She'd been like this ever since the month of Febuary began. She suddenly got an idea. What if she gave him a gun as a sign of their friendship? After all, she saw nothing wrong with the idea. They did meet on Gun Gale Online, a game that revolves around the usage of guns. She went to her computer as she tried to remember what guns he used. Although he prefered to get up close to his opponent, she remembered that he always brought a 9 milimeter with him. He even used it once to beat his opponent. She searched online for that special gun to give him. Hopefully, she thought, this gift would make him remember the special times she cherished in the game.

After the cookies finished, Asuna realized what little time she had left to get to school. She packed the cookies in a small fabric bag and left her room. As she walked along the sidewalk, Asuna realized how hungry she was. She was so into the fact that it was Valentine's day that she forgot to eat her breakfast. She didn't even bring any money to buy a Sausage McMuffin or a cup of coffee in McDonalds. As her stomach rumbled, she laid her eyes on the bag of cookies she had packed for Kirito.

"Well, I'm just going to have one cookie," she thought in her mind. "After all, I still have a ton in the bag."

Asuna proceeded to eat one of the Choco-Chip cookies she had baked. She realized how tasty and wonderful her cookies tasted. As she finished her cookie, she wanted another one. And so, on her way to school, she continued to eat the cookies she had made.

Shinon, on the other hand, realized how much time she had left until school started. Seeing that she had no more time, she started to panic.

"Oh my gosh," she thought, "I'm not gonna have something to give to him."

The gun that she ordered online would be coming in a week. She didn't have a week.

She began to hyperventilate. As she thought of what she could get Kirito, she realized that she still had a gun with her. The same gun that she shot someone with.

"Well," she thought, "I don't have anything else to give him. I might as well."

Shinon proceeded to get the gun and ready herself for school. She placed the gun inside her bag. Within minutes, she got herself to her high school.

As she ran through the hallways of the school, she scanned the faces of everyone around her for Kirito. She had to give him the present now, before anyone else does. Recklessly, she continued rushing through the crowd, bumping into other girls who were packing their presents for their crushes. Shinon, unlike the other girls, wanted to give Kirito her gift face-to-face. As she was lost in thought, Shinon bumped into someone on accident.

"Ow!" she said as she hit the person in front of her.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw that it was Kirito himself.

"Oh! Kirito!" She said in surprise. "I was, um, going to, erm… give you… mumble… mumble…"

"Huh?" He said. "I can't understand you." Shinon was so flustered and nervous that she started stuttering and blushing. She could feel the steam radiating off her cheeks. She was so in shock that she didn't realize that another person was coming towards them.

"Kirito-san?" The Asuna said. "I, um, have something to give you…"

"Oh, hi, Asuna. I was just helping Shinon up," he said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm… well… I was going to…" Asuna mumbled nervously. She, too, knew that she was blushing. Kirito looked so confused, it was so cute. She realized what she wanted to do in the first place. "I have a present for you…"

As she saw Asuna giving Kirito his gift, Shinon realized what she wanted to give him, too. She fumbled with her bag as she tried to give him her present. She paid no attention to what they were saying.

"Um, Asuna-san?" Kirito said, questioningly.

"Yes?" She responded, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Thank you for, um, the crumbs?"

In disbelief, Asuna realized that she ate all the cookies on her way here. As she sagged downwards, onto the floor, Shinon finally got the gun from her bag.

"Kirito-san! I got you a gift!" She said, holding the gun in her hand.

Kirito's eyes widened when he saw the gun. "Shinon?" He said. "Put the gun down."

"Hmm?" She responded. She didn't see why he was acting so nervous all of a sudden. She took a step forward. "Why? You don't want it?"

Kirito, still not understanding, said to her, "Want what? To be killed?"

Shinon finally realized why he was acting that way. It was the way she was holding the gun! She blushed and put it down. "No, this is your gift! Your Valentine's gift!"

* * *

Hi, my name's Kat, and I'm a friend of Klary's. She said that I should post something here. So, um, here's one? I'm sorry if it's really clique, or cheesy, or crappy. It's my first fanfiction! I'm not like Klary, who premade everything and rewrote it. I'm not like my roomate.

But anyway, I, um, hope you liked it, I guess… Klary's still reworking her chapter. You probably won't see one in a few more days. So… bye?

Small note by Klary ( For those who read "Wake Up":

I'm very sorry. I have yet to rework the newest chapter, and my mind block is EXTREMELY ANNOYING. I have sat down multiple times, on my desk, on my bed, on my dorm couch, and I haven't been able to construct anything. Please, please, please, be patient.


End file.
